Infinite Love
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: This may or may not be the fluffiest piece of fluff you ever read. Basically Fabian's thoughts on Nina! FABINA! Rated K!


**Hello dear readers! So I know I haven't been uploading one-shots very frequently, but I've just had a bad case of *dun dun dun* WRITERS BLOCK! :( Although this may not be the best quality of writing, I literally opened up my writing program and just started writing. This is what I came up with. It may be the fluffiest piece of fluff you ever read. Anyway, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own HOA! **

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

Her smile. Her laugh. Her lips. The way her hair falls. Everything about her makes me fall in love all over again. And every time I look at her, I find another thing that makes me love her even more. Her eyes. The way they sparkle when she's genuinely happy. Everything about her is so beautiful.

I honestly don't understand how I can love someone as much as I love her, but I know that I do, and I know that I wouldn't change it for the world. She's mine. Nina is mine. Not anyone else's. Mine. And I'm so incredibly happy to have a girl like her. She's wonderful. She's the most selfless person I've ever met.

She's the only person that gives me shivers at the sound of her voice calling my name. I love her for her and she loves me for me. She takes my breath away every second of every day. I can't help how in love I am with her. But I don't mind. She's my reason to live.

I honestly think that we were made for each other. And I don't know how I got so lucky to be soul mates with someone so incredibly perfect. I would do anything for her, and I know she'd do anything for me. Like Amber says, we're two pieces to the same puzzle. We fit together perfectly.

I love the way she hugs me, and the way she laughs when I say something even remotely funny. I love her sense of style, and I love how she doesn't care what others think of her. She's just herself. She refuses to change herself for anyone, which I'm so grateful for. She shouldn't change. She's perfect just the way she is.

Her hair always smells like a mix of strawberries and vanilla, and whenever I hug her, that smell comforts me. It's her scent. It would smell weird on anyone else.

I love the fact that she steals my t-shirts and wears them to bed. When I ask her where she got it, she says that Trudy accidentally put it in her clean clothes pile. But Trudy knows better. I go along with it, because whenever she's done wearing it, it always smells like her.

I love the way she kisses me goodnight, and the way she gets sad when she has to leave me. She's my favorite hello and my hardest goodbye, even if it's only for a couple hours.

I couldn't imaging what life would be like without her, because honestly, she is my life. She makes me smile and laugh, she's made me what I am today.

If she hadn't come to Anubis, I would still be the shy, introverted Fabian I was. I wouldn't be as friendly as I am today. She's made me see the world in a totally different way. Life is so beautiful with her by my side. And without her, it's dull. She puts the color inside of my world.

I know all of this sounds super cheesy, but it's all true. She's my light, my reason to live. Without her, I'd be nothing. I'm always afraid of screwing up our relationship because I know that if I lose her, I'll never be happy again. She makes my whole world brighten up, like a Christmas tree decked out in tiny little lights. She's the reason I'm always happy.

We rarely ever fight, and if we do, it's over small, childish things. Like who's going to wash the dishes and who's going to dry them when it's our turn. Whenever we have a big fight, we apologize right away because we can't live without the others love.

It seems so crazy. Being so in love with someone. But it's how I feel. I honestly think I was put on this earth for the sole purpose of loving her. Because that's what I'm best at. Loving Nina Martin.

And I know that no matter what, I'll always love her and she'll always love me. Because our love is infinite.

**A/N; So, how'd you like it? Please leave a review! I may have another one-shot up tomorrow! Reviews give me inspiration *hint, hint* REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks for reading! xx ~Emma**


End file.
